Y ahora qué
by Superchuckfan
Summary: Un puñado de historias post boda improvisada de Chuck y Blair. Recordarán lo ocurrido en los últimos días y vivirán nuevas experiencias que los guionistas no nos han mostrado. Post Chuck-Blair Wedding. They will remind what happened in last days in 6x9 and 6x10, and we will see their new life.


Mi primer Fanfic, espero que os guste. This is my first Fanfic story ever. I am writing in Spanish as it is my mother tongue, just I hope it arrives someone here :) Based on Season 6x9 and 6x10 , and strongly based on post-wedding situation.

¿Y ahora qué? … suspiró con cansancio ella, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Los invitados a la improvisada cena tras su boda acababan de marcharse(¡Su boda! El corazón le saltaba en el pecho cada vez que lo pensaba). Sólo quedaban Dorota, que estaba recogiendo las últimas cosas, Eleanor y Cyrus, que se habían retirado ya a descansar y por supuesto, Chuck.

Había sido un día realmente agotador. Unos cuantos días, de hecho. Los acontecimientos se habían precipitado desde la comida en la casa de Serena de la pasada Acción de Gracias.

Parecía casi surrealista pensar en que apenas unos días atrás, Chuck y ella estaban sumergidos en esa lucha sin cuartel contra Bart Bass. Porque en la lucha por recuperar o mejor, por ganar los sentimientos de Bart, como padre, en esa lucha, ya hacía mucho tiempo que Chuck había tirado la toalla. ¿O no? Si todavía le quedaba un resquicio de esperanza, ahogado por la amargura, pero todavía allí, había saltado por los aires en esa conversación tras la detención de Nate, según le había explicado.

Y ahora, sencillamente Bart ya no estaba. De nuevo, pero esta vez, para siempre.

Sobrepasada por el cansancio y el recuerdo de los últimos días, cerró los ojos, mientras oía a Chuck hablar sobre algo con Dorota en la cocina. Distinguía sus voces pero no lo que decían.

Volviendo a los recuerdos de los últimos días, casi sin querer recordó ese terrible momento en que un Bart casi desconocido, poseído por algo aterrador se metió de momento en su taxi y se aseguró que los cerrojos estuvieran seguros, impidiéndole escapar. Dios, en aquel momento, el estómago se le cayó a los pies, en una mezcla de shock y pánico repentino. ¡Aquel hombre estaba loco, estaba fuera de control! Y en ese momento temió por su vida, por la de Chuck, por la de Lily, Serena y todos los que les rodeaban. Sintió de repente que una seguridad que no sabía ni que existía en su vida, se evaporaba; que el mundo se abría bajo sus pies.

En una mezcla de terror y shock observó desde atrás la cabeza de ese hombre que ya no sabía quién era.

¿Qué quieres, Bart?- grito-. ¡Déjame salir! –

Silencio.

¡Bart, por favor! ¡Bart! ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Ni siquiera se giró a mirarla.

¡Pare! ¡Pare, por favor pare! – gritó de nueva, esta vez al conductor, esperando que se apiadara de ella.

Intentó controlar el pánico respirando profundamente, mientras el terror iba dando paso a un sentimiento de furia hacia la persona sentada delante.

Bart, no sé qué quieres, de verdad, pero háblame. Hablemos de esto. ¿Sabes que Lily se pondrá furiosa cuando le cuente lo que has hecho verdad? Ella ya ha dejado de creerte. Y Chuck, no quiero ni pensar en lo que hará él, cuando se lo cuente. – Se arrepintió casi al momento de haber pronunciado estas palabras. No estaba en posición de amenazar y más bien temía lo que Bart podría hacerle a su hijo, a ese hijo que no merecía.

Bart hizo un ruido sarcástico ante las palabras de la joven y por fin, se volvió a mirarla. Y ella sintió de golpe que su corazón se paraba ante su error, al haber mencionado a Chuck.

Su sonrisa era glacial y sus ojos, helados, con un destello de algo irracional, la convencieron de que algo definitivamente se había roto dentro de ese hombre. Instintivamente se apartó hacia el lado opuesto del asiento trasero.

Por fin, aquello en que se había convertido Bart Bass habló:

¿Qué me hará Chuck, Blair? Dímelo tú, ¿qué crees que hará? O mejor aún, ¿qué me obligará a hacer a mí, lo has pensado?

Blair tragó saliva, sintiendo que iba a perder el control.

Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse un segundo. No podía ser, aquel hombre no podía ser un monstruo, ningún hombre le haría daño a su hijo. Podía ser frío, distante, cruel, despectivo, pero esto no podía estar pasando, quizás estaban sacando las cosas de quicio, Chuck y ella, quizás se estaba dejando llevar por la obsesión de Chuck y todo seguía consistiendo en una agria tensión y lucha por el poder entre padre e hijo.

Bart siguió hablando-

Te lo diré sólo una vez, Blair. Eres muy joven, eres inteligente, bonita, astuta; tienes toda el futuro por delante. No lo desperdicies. Olvídate de todo esto y vive tu vida, acaba tus estudios, concéntrate en tu trabajo y busca un buen chico que te vaya a hacer feliz, con el que puedas tener una familia, y que no te destruya ni te arrastre a la oscuridad ni a sus debilidades. Chuck no tiene futuro ni esperanza –pronunció con un tono suave y una fría sonrisa.

En boca de otra persona, podría parecer hasta un consejo paternal. Pero Blair no se engañaba, no había nada de paternal en la mirada de esos ojos azules.

Para su sorpresa y alivio, el coche se detuvo en la familiar puerta de Waldorf Designs. Un poco más tranquila, Blair sintió que el pánico remitía. Quería contestarle que se equivocaba, que no conocía todo lo que Chuck podía ofrecer, la gran persona en la que se había convertido el antiguo adolescente y que era el momento de parar toda esa locura de relación de odio. Pero no le salieron las palabras.

Bart seguía mirándole fijamente desde delante:

¿No te bajas, Blair?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. – Creía que tenías una urgencia en el taller. A fin de cuentas, por eso he insistido en traerte cuando nos hemos cruzado en la calle, ¿no? Las calles son tan inseguras para alguien como tú…

Blair oyó como se levantaba el seguro y rápidamente intentó abrir la puerta, necesitando salir de ese coche cuanto antes. Y cuando estaba a punto de salir, notó una mano que se apoyaba con fuerza en su hombro.

Espero que no olvides esta charla tan agradable que hemos tenido y, Blair – susurró ejerciendo algo más de presión- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Despidiéndose con un toque en la barbilla de la muchacha.

Con las piernas todavía temblorosas, Blair bajó del coche y vio como se alejaba. Sentía tanto alivio que tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces.

Y casi en el acto, tomó una decisión: no le contaría esto a nadie, sobre todo no le contaría nada a Chuck. Temía la furia de Chuck y lo que podía llegar a hacer y como bien había insinuado su padre, tenía todas las de perder en esa lucha.

Así sin más, entró en el edificio que tenía delante, deseando perderse en algo familiar que la amarrara a tierra.

Hey Waldorf. ¡Waldorf!¿ Te has quedado dormida?

Blair abrió los ojos y miró al hombre que tenía delante, que la observaba con sus ojos oscuros y una medio sonrisa sarcástica. Se había quitado la chaqueta y llevaba algunos de los botones de la camisa desabrochados y los puños ligeramente remangados. Llevaba un vaso de agua en la mano, que le ofreció. Estaba cansado y las sombras oscuras se marcaban sobre los ojos. También habían sido unos días intensos y terribles para él. Especialmente para él. Cuánto tendría que apoyarle para superar esto otra vez. Pero ella estaría allí para él, estarían juntos para superarlo.

Lo miró atentamente, A pesar de todo, del demoledor cansancio, de su cabello despeinado, de su atuendo, de necesitar probablemente una ducha, como ella ¡qué guapo estaba!

No pudo evitar un escalofrío al pensar que ese hombre, ese cuerpo familiar, era ahora su marido. Su mitad perfecta, su destino. ¡Dios, cómo quería a ese hombre!

Lo de Waldorf tendríamos que discutirlo- le respondió, aceptando el vaso y sonriendo ligeramente.

Mmmhh- dijo él con una mitad sonrisa, mitad mueca. Creo que no estamos para discutir muchas cosas esta noche, la verdad. Pero ni se te ocurra dormirte…

¿Ah no?

Nooo, me debes una noche de bodas – le susurró él al oído mientras besaba su mejilla suavemente.- Y contra todo pronóstico y a pesar de que ahora mismo estoy tan agotado que no puedo ni mover un dedo, espero que en diez minutos esto cambie y que la noche sea muyyy larga.

Y con estas palabras se agachó a cogerla en brazos y la llevó escaleras arriba, igual que había llevado en otra ocasión, sabiendo que esta vez, no tenía que disimular su amor bajo pretexto de "sólo sexo" o "sólo amigos". El gesto nupcial era de verdad, el amor de su vida estaba en sus brazos y no se le escaparía.

Thanks for reading, reviews more than welcome. Gracias por leer, vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos.


End file.
